Hunters frequently use game calls to attract turkeys, ducks, geese or other game birds. Three common calls used by turkey hunters are the box call, the push button yelper and the slate/glass call. The box call usually comprises an elongated wooden or plastic open top box. A separate piece of wood or plastic which is longer than the box is attached over the open top by a fixed pivot and spring mechanism on one end. This mechanism allows the top piece to pivot from side to side and be dragged across the top rim of the open box. This causes various vibrational modes of the box to imitate sounds of a turkey. The push button yelper usually comprises a smaller wooden or plastic box which fits in the palm of the hand. It has a secondary bottom with holes for sound resonance. A pointed, cone-like, device is attached to the secondary bottom. This device points up toward the open top of the call. A spring tensioned stick runs at an angle through opposite ends of the box and has a flat piece of wood or plastic attached to it. When the stick is pushed, the flat piece of wood or plastic drags across the pointed cone and makes the desired sounds of a turkey. The slate/glass call is usually comprised of a slate or glass plate affixed to the top of a shallow, wooden or plastic pot/bowl. Holes in either the pot itself or in a secondary, spaced apart bottom, result in resonance of turkey sounds when a striker or stick made of various material such as wood or plastic is dragged or pushed across the slate or glass plate.
In the field, a turkey hunter may wish to carry one or more of these calls. Similarly duck, goose, and other game hunters may carry several calls. The calls are often carried or activated by hand which allows only one hand for control of the hunter's firearm or bow. If carried in a vest or pocket, the call will likely have to be removed before sitting down to avoid damage or accidental engagement which could result in unintentional or unnatural sounds that alert game to a hunters presence. Many calls are made of precision crafted wood to procure specific sounds or notes and are vulnerable to damage from rain. Wooden as well as plastic calls can be damaged if dropped or sat on, not only while hunting but during transportation to and from hunts. Hunters often transport calls wrapped in clothes in a suitcase or wrapped in rags in an ammo box. When in the field, many hunters ride all terrain vehicles (ATV) or other four-wheel drive vehicles across bumpy, rugged terrain. This calls for the hunter to hold the game call in one hand while driving with the other, which is unsafe. Otherwise the call must somehow be wrapped and secured to the vehicle.
Thus, there clearly exists a need for hands-free carrying of game calls both for safety purposes and for ease of coordination. This need is even greater for younger adolescent hunters. Many younger hunters are new to carrying a weapon afield and may feel unsure of their ability to carry both a firearm and a game call by hand.
The call carrier system of the present invention was developed to address the above described problems and to allow safe and convenient storage, transportation and carrying of the assorted turkey or other game calls by hunters of all degrees of skill.